


A Startling Confession

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Loki confessing to his s/o after she confronts him about his weird behaviour?





	A Startling Confession

You’re sitting in the library reading a book, when Loki walks in. You smile at him before continuing with your book. To your surprise he turns around and walks away. Before he would have joined you. You two would have discussed theories and other books you two wanted to read. You were hurt, since it seemed you two were just getting to know each other. But, it seems he grew bored with you, like he did with the rest of the Avengers.

The next morning you were making breakfast when he enters the kitchen. “Good morning!” You smile. “Did you want—” He walks out of the kitchen. “Any?” Did you offend him at all? You think about what happened the week before. You were on a mission with him when you miscalculated how many agents were there and, ultimately, Loki saved your life. Was he mad at your decision? Is he mad he had to save you? You sigh and let him go. You know he needed space if he was mad.

By Friday, however, you were just as frustrated. It’s been a week since you’ve spoken to him and you notice he talks to the other until you enter the room. Fine then, you’ll stop acknowledging him too. You sit in your room fuming when a knock sounds before Tony enters. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know you’ll be assigned to Thor as your new partner.” You raise your eyebrows surprised.

“Is there a reason behind this?”

“Loki brought up concerns.”

“You think I need a babysitter because  _Loki_  told you so?” You yell, surprising Tony. “Where is that son of a bitch?”

“In the gym.” You run out past Tony to go find him.

You find Loki fighting a clone of himself. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Loki waves his hand and his clone disappears before walking away from you. “Don’t you walk away from me now.” You grab his arm and throw him to the ground before pinning him down. “I’m sorry I fucked up, but that that doesn’t mean you have to tell Tony I need a babysitter!”

“Are you done?” You notice how quiet his voice is. There’s a lack of bravado in it.

You stand and glare down at him. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Loki sits up and looks up at you. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Are you angry with me?” You swallow the tears that threaten to spill. “Do you really hate me now?” You look away from him, not able to meet his eyes. “I’ve been trying to say I’m sorry every day, but the moment you see me you leave. Why?” Loki doesn’t look at you either. Your chest tightens. “Very well, I will miss your friendship.”

You turn to leave but Loki jumps up and grabs your arm. “Wait!” You look back at him, waiting for him to continue. He doesn’t.

“If you’re not going to tell me, then I should go. I need to get to know my new partner better.” Loki flinches, but only tightens his grip on your arm. You feel a bruise start to form.

“How can I tell you, if I don’t admit it to myself?” You hear anxiety in his voice.

“Then say it out loud. Admit it to both of us at once.” Loki looks at you worriedly. You swallow the fear of losing your best friend, but he needs this. “Do it, Loki!” You wait for the dreaded words to come out, to never talk to him again, just as he wishes.

“I love you.” It was barely audible. You thought you heard him wrong.

“What?”

Loki swallows and tries to muster any confidence he has left. “I love you, (Y/n).”

“Then why the hell have you been avoiding me?” You slap him. “Are you mocking me?” You were never good at hiding your feelings and thought he knew.

“No, I’ve been avoiding you because when I almost lost you, I couldn’t breathe. I was shaking the rest of the night and haven’t slept since, seeing you dying in front of me every time I try!” He yells. “I’ve been avoiding you because you deserve someone who isn’t a monster!”

“Fuck you!” You pull him down into a rough, needy kiss. “You don’t get to decide who I deserve. I do.” Loki is staring down at you stunned. “Don’t look at me like that.” You worry you scared him away.

“I’m in disbelief.” He cups your face as he leans forward. “I truly love you, my stubborn dove.”

“I love you too, my stubborn ass.” Loki laughs before kissing you sweetly, still not believing this is real.

* * *


End file.
